Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War 'ist ein US-Amerikanischer Science-Fiction Actionfilm basierend auf den gleichnamigen ''Avengers der Marvel Comics, produziert von den Marvel Studios und Walt Disney Motion Pictures. Der Film ist eine Fortsetzung zu Marvel's The Avengers (2012) und Avengers: Age of Ultron geplant (2015) und ist der neunzehnte Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Der Film wird von Joe & Anthony Russo inszeniert und basiert auf einem Drehbuch von Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely. Als Produzent fungiert, wie bei allen Marvel Filmen, Studiopräsident Kevin Feige. Der Film ist Teil der sogenannten dritten Phase des Marvel Universum und setzt die Geschehnisse der Filme The First Avenger: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Tag der Entscheidung und Black Panther fort. Daher besteht der Essamble-Cast des Films aus einer Vielzahl von Schauspielern, darunter Robert Downey jr., Chris Evans, Chris Pratt, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth, Tom Holland, Chadwick Boseman, Benedict Cumberbatch, Paul Rudd, Scarlett Johansson, Jeremy Renner, Paul Bettany und Josh Brolin. Der Film wird erstmals am 4. Mai 2018 in den US-Amerkanischen Kinos anlaufen, in Deutschland wird der Film bereits am 26. April 2018 anlaufen. Für 2019 ist eine noch unbetitelte Fortsetzung geplant. Handlung Besetzung Videos Marvel's Avengers Infinity War - Teaser Trailer HD-0 Action...Avengers Infinity War Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *Robert Downey jr. unterschrieb am 20.06.2013 einen Vertrag für Avengers 2: Age of Ultron und Marvel's The Avengers 3. *Da der Vertrag von Joss Whedon nach Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron abläuft, ist derzeit noch nicht klar, ob er erneut Regie führen wird. *In einem Interview deutete Drehbuchautor Drew Pearce an, dass Joss Whedon auch den dritten Teil inszenieren würde. *Laut Kevin Feige könnten die Guardians of the Galaxy in diesem Film auftauchen. *Laut Pwmania.com werde derzeit der Vertrag von Dave Bautista umstrukturiert, sodass dieser in The Avengers 3 und Guardians of the Galaxy 2 auftauchen könne. *Der Film wird in zwei Filme geteilt und Thanos, der schon lange als Grund für diese Teilung galt, wird in beiden Filmen den Antagonisten geben. * Laut Badass Digest befanden sich die Russo Brüder in Verhandlungen um die Regie-Posten des Zweiteilers. * Laut Kevin Feige soll Loki in beiden Avengers: Infinity War Filmen eine große Rolle spielen. * Am 19. November 2014 gab Disney die deutschen Kinostarts für Black Panther, Captain Marvel, The Inhumans und Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 und 2 bekannt. * Thanos-Darsteller Josh Brolin sprach mit ‘Collider.com’ über Avengers: Infinity War 1+2: “Am Ende wird so ziemlich alles auf Thanos gegen alle hinauslaufen.” * Angeblich soll Captain America in Captain America: Civil War sterben, weswegen er nicht mehr im Film auftauchen werde. Dieses Gerücht stimmt jedoch nicht, wie im Film zu sehen ist. * Die Russo-Brüder ließen Amy Pascal in einem E-Mai-Austausch wissen, dass sie bei dem Avengers-Zweiteiler Regie führen werden. * Angeblich wird sich das neue Avengers-Team aus Falcon, Vision, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Black Widow und Captain America zusammensetzen. Da Sam Wilson/Falcon nicht, wie aktuell in den Comics in die Rolle des Captain America schlüpfen zu scheint, wird voraussichtlich James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes seine Rolle als Winter Soldier hinter sich lassen und Steve Rogers Erbe antreten. Was mit Iron Man, Hawkeye und dem Hulk werden könnte, ist bis jetzt noch vollkommen unbekannt. Beim Hulk ist jedoch anzunehmen, dass er nach den Ereignissen von Age of Ultron als zu gefährlich angesehen wird. Man munkelt, dass er die Erde verlassen muss und auf die Guardians of the Galaxy treffen wird (die Story um Planet Hulk wird es nicht geben, da Marvel einen Hulk-Film in absehbarer Zeit bereits dementiert hatte). Tony Stark könnte sich aus dem Superhelden-Dasein zurückziehen, da er sich für die Geschehnisse aus Age of Ultron verantwortlich macht. * Der'' The Hollywood Reporter'' bestätige, dass die Russo-Brüder den Regie-Posten übernehmen werden. * Der Film soll ab Herbst 2016 gedreht werden. * Badass Digest bestätige, dass Christopher Markus und Stephen McFeely dass Drehbuch für den Zweiteiler schrieben werden. * In einem Interview von Collider ''mit Thor-Darsteller Chris Hemsworth gab dieser an, dass sein Vertrag nach Age of Ultron noch drei weitere Filme umfasse, nämlich Thor: Ragnarök sowie Infinity War Part 1 & 2. Am 11.04.2016 wurde Thors Auftritt von den Russos in einem Interview mit ''comicbook.com bestätigt. Außerdem erwähnten sie dabei, dass sie große Fans von Guardians of the Galaxy und James Gunn sind und schwärmten von Star-Lord und Chris Pratt. Im Zusammenhang bezeichneten sie Infinity War als den Höhepunkt von allem, was im MCU passiert ist. Ein Auftritt von Star-Lord ist durch diese Aussage zwar noch nicht bestätigt, ist aber noch wahrscheinlicher geworden, als er es ohnehin schon ist. * In einem Interview mit Esquire verriet Chris Evans, dass Infinity War Part 1 und 2 an einem Stück gedreht werden. Die Dreharbeiten sollen im Herbst/Winter 2016 beginnen. * Avengers - Infinity War - Part I und Avengers - Infinity War - Part II werden die ersten Hollywood-Filme sein, die komplett in IMAX gefilmt werden. * Laut einem Gerücht sollen beide Infinity War Teile insgesamt ein Budget von '''1 Milliarde US-Dollar bekommen. Damit wären beide Filme die teuersten Filme, die jemals produziert wurden. *Am 15. Januar 2016 bestätigten die Russo-Brüder, dass die Dreharbeiten zum Zweiteiler im November starten sollen. Zudem wurde Trent Opaloch erneut als Kameramann betätigt. *Während einer Pressekonferenz vom 12. April 2016 bestätigten die Russo-Brüder die Rückkehr von Elizabeth Olsen als Scarlet Witch. *Am 13. April 2016 verriet Samuel L. Jackson über Fandango, dass er glaube für Avengers 3.1 und 3.2 als Nick Fury zurückzukehren. *In einem Gespräch mit Cinema Blend vom 17. April 2016 gab Kevin Feige bekannt, dass Captain Marvel keinen Auftritt im Film haben soll. Wenig später, am 6. Mai 2016, bestätigten die Russo-Brüder in einem Gespräch im Smithsonian Institute, dass Captain Marvel sehr wohl einen Auftritt haben wird. *Die Russos verrieten in einem Interview mit Uproxx, dass Infinity War - Part I nicht der finale Titel des Films sei und zum Release geändert werden wird. Anthony Russo meinte, der aktuelle Titel sei irreführend. Genauso wird sich "Infinity War - Part I" stark von "Part II" unterscheiden. *Die Russo-Brüder erklärten, dass die wichtigsten Beziehungen des Films zwischen Scarlet Witch und Vision, Iron Man und Captain America, sowie Captain America und dem Winter Soldier ablaufen würden, wobei sie zugleich bestätigten, dass Sebastian Stan als Winter Soldier zurückkehren wird. *In einem Interview mit Collider vom 17. Mai 2016 deuteten die beiden Drehbuchautoren Markus und McFeely einen Auftritt von Benedict Cumberbatch an. Einen Tag später bestätigte Anthony Mackie seine Rückkehr als Falcon. * Am 6. Juni 2016 bestätigte Alan Silvestris Webseite, dass der Komponist abermals den Soundtrack zum Avengers: Infinity War Zweiteiler machen wird. * Am 24. Juli 2016 gab Brie Larson via Twitter bekannt, dass sie die Rolle der Captain Marvel übernimmt. * Am 30. Juli 2016 gaben die Marvel Studios bekannt, dass der geplante Zweiteiler Infinity War einen neuen Titel erhält. Der erste Teil wird nur noch schlicht Infinity War heißen, während der zweite einen noch unbekannten Titel erhält. * Am 19. August 2016 bestätigte Vin Diesel in einem Live-Chat auf Facebook, dass er und die anderen Guardians im Infinity War-Zweiteiler auftauchen werden. * Am 26. September 2016 verriet Benedict Cumberbatch In einem Interview mit dem Empire Magazin, dass er und Paul Bettany im Avengers-Zweiteiler auftauchen werden. * Am 22. Oktober 2016 bestätigten Cobie Smulders und Benedict Wong, dass sie ihre Rollen Maria Hill und Wong im Avengers-Film wieder aufnehmen werden. * Marvel kündigte am 26. Oktober 2016 an, dass der Film unter dem Arbeitstitel Mary Lou gedreht wird. * Am 19. Dezember 2016 wurde bekannt, dass die Dreharbeiten am 23. Januar 2017 starten werden. * Am 21. Dezember 2016 wurden mit einem offiziellen Casting-Call Scarlett Johansson, Karen Gillan, Paul Rudd, Chadwick Boseman und Jeremy Renner für den dritten Avengers-Film bestätigt. * Am 10. Januar 2017 bestätigte Tom Holland seinen Auftritt im Avengers-Zweiteiler in einem Gepräch mit dem italienischen Magazin L'Uomo Vogue. Am 11. Februar 2017 wurde noch einmal der Auftritt Hollands mit einem Setvideo bestätigt. * Am 12. Januar 2017 berichtete Variety.com, dass sich Game of Thrones und X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit-Star Peter Dinklage in Verhandlungen um eine Schlüsselrolle in Avengers: Infinity War und Avengers 4 befände. Bei seiner Rolle soll es sich Gerüchten zu Folge um den Troll Pip handeln. Dieser hat rote Haare. Behind the Scenes-Fotos belegen, dass Dinklage sich bei einem Friseur die Haare hat färben lassen. * Laut "Daily Record" soll auch Liv Tyler an Avengers: Infinity War beteiligt sein, die zuletzt im Film Der unglaubliche Hulk Betty Ross verkörperte. * Die Dreharbeiten zu Avengers: Infinity War begannen wie geplant am 23. Januar 2017 in Atlanta. Die Dreharbeiten werden bis zum 14. Juli 2017 andauern. Ab dem 17. Juli 2017 wird dann Avengers 4 gedreht. * Am 25. Januar 2017 gab Sean Gunn auf Instagram bekannt, als Kraglin Obfonteri auch Teil von Avengers: Infinity War zu sein. * Am 28. Januar 2017 gab Pom Klementieff auf Instagram ihre Rückkehr als Mantis bekannt. * Am 8. Februar 2017 verriet Josh Brolin auf Instagram, dass Benicio Del Toro als der Collector zurückkehren wird. * Am 10. März 2017 wurde gab Schauspieler Terry Notary auf der Promotour zu'' Kong: Skull Island in einem Gespräch mit dem ''The Hollywood Reporter bekannt das er die Rolle eines von Thanos' Handlangern übernehmen wird. * Am 18. April 2017 wurde offziell bekannt, das Chadwick Boseman seine Rolle als Black Panther abermals verkörpern wird. * Am 21. April 2017 gab Kevin Feige bekannt, das Avengers: infinity War und der unbetitelte Avengers 4 aus logistischen Gründen nicht zusammen gedreht werden, sondern seperat. * Durch ein Setfoto eines Fans wurde am 4. Mai 2017 bekannt, das Tessa Thompsons Valkyrie, für Infinity War gecastet wurde. * Am 2. Juni 2017 gab IMdB bekannt, das Winston Duke seine Rolle als M'Baku/Man Ape aus Black Panther erneut verkörpern wird. * Am 13. Juni 2017 gab Deadline.com bekannt, das Danai Gurira ihre Rolle Okoye aus Black Panther ''erneut aufnehmen wird. * Am 9. Juli 2017 gab Isabella Amara in einem Gespräch mit BlackFilm.com bekannt, das sie ihre Rolle Sally Avril aus Spider-Man: Homecoming erneut aufnehmen wird. * Am 14. Juli 2017 gaben die Russos auf Instagram bekannt, das die Drehabriten zum Film wie geplant abgeschlossen sind. * Am 15. Juli 2017 wurde bekannt, das Don Cheadle seine Rolle aus den vorherigen Filmen wieder aufnehmen wird. * Am 25. Juli 2017 gab Joe Russo bekannt, das Brie larso nicht im Film auftauchen wird. * Am 21. August 2017 wurde bekannt, das Tom Vaughan-Lawlo die Rolle von Ebony Maw übernehmen wird. * Am 25. August 2017 bestätigte Letitia Wright ihre Rückkehr für Avengers: Infinity War. * In einem Gespräch mit Inverse.com gab Jacob Batalon bekannt, das Ned Leeds in Infinity War'', auftauchen wird. Bilder Poster Avengers 3 Part 1 und 2 Teaser.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Filmlogo.jpg Avengers Infinity War Filmlogo II.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Logo 2.jpg Dreharbeiten Avengers Infinity War Setbild 1.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 2.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 3.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 4.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 5.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 6.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 7.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 8.png Avengers Infinity War Setbild 9.png Avengers Infinity War Setbild 10.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 11.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 12.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 13.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 14.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 15.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 16.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 17.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 18.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 19.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 20.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 21.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 22.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 23.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 24.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 25.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 26.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 27.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 28.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 29.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 30.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 31.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 32.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 33.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 34.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 35.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 36.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 37.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 38.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 39.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 40.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 41.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 42.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 43.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 44.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 45.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 46.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 47.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 48.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 49.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 50.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 51.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 52.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 53.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 54.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 55.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 56.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 57.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 58.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 59.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 60.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 61.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 62.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 63.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 64.png Konzeptfotos Avengers - Infinity War Konzeptart 1.png Avengers - Infinity War Konzeptart 2.png Avengers - Infinity War Konzeptart 3.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Konzeptart 4.jpeg Avengers - Infinity War Konzeptart 5.jpg Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Avengers Filme Kategorie:Phase 3